


Scarf

by Isimile



Series: Advent challenge [9]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni hated winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

Yonekuni stomped through the halls of the school. He hated winter. No matter what he did, he never managed to stay warm enough. Oh his temperature didn’t fall too low – the heating in the class rooms was set too high for that – but he never felt quite comfortable.

He ignored the inner voice (which sounded a lot like Kunimasa) telling him that he’d certainly be warm enough if he went home with Shirou again. He still wasn’t quite ready to admit that he wanted him, never mind that he’d been his first love.

In the past, he’d have tried to raise his temperature with any of the willing girls throwing themselves at him. But no matter how cruel he knew he could be and had been to Shirou, he knew that doing so now might push Shirou away for good, especially with that snake eye around just waiting for an opportunity to win Shirou.

When he reached the class room, he was immediately greeted by two girls he’d slept with earlier that year, both inviting him to come home with them. Yonekuni ignored them. He’d never slept with the same girl twice, preferring not to give them the wrong impression. It was less a matter of not wanting to hurt them as of not wanting them to get too clingy or demanding.

His attention was drawn to his seat when he noticed a scarf laying on his desk. He picked it up, surprised how light and warm it was. Whoever had left it there for him had to have spent quite a bit on it. He lifted it higher, hoping for its scent to tell him who it was from. He really wanted to wear it but doing so might make the giver take it as a declaration of interest. When he recognized Shirou’s scent, he couldn’t help the small smile from spreading. Trust his Pres to worry about him. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, pulling it high enough so he could bury his nose in it. Already he was feeling warmer.

He might not be ready to properly announce his interest but it wasn’t like anyone would know who the dog god was and neither Shirou would understand the significance of wearing his gift, so he figured he was safe to enjoy it.

~*~

When Shirou arrived and saw Yonekuni with the scarf, he allowed himself a small smile, careful to hide it from the girls who were grumbling at being ignored over a gift. He’d have to thank Hiromasa later. He might have been convinced by him and Kunimasa that he had to be patient with Yonekuni but that didn’t mean he couldn’t warn off others until then.


End file.
